Celebrations
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: Up for some lemon-lime, folks? Well, here's my shot at making a zesty lemon fic. Hope you guys enjoy. Rated M for sexual content.


I'm on a roll this week.

If only I always have this writing feel. Ah well.

My first try at a lemon fic, hope you guys like it.

And I still haven't played Dark Dawn.

I should try getting a DS emulator soon.

* * *

GOLDEN SUN AND THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**CELEBRATIONS**

* * *

Everything was a blur. Matthew could see nothing but the darkness. His field of vision was engulfed by a black void and no light seemed to enter through it. The venus adept looked straight for a few minutes before he felt his neck get tired. Matthew fixed his posture and found out that he was looking at the ceiling earlier, which was the reason for his neck fatigue. The venus adept scanned his surroundings and felt his eyelids getting heavier. A few minutes of doing nothing, Matthew fell asleep.

_THUNK_

Matthew raised his head groggily and wiped a sliver of drool that escaped his mouth. Or was it water? The venus adept felt himself unconsciously smiling; though he didn't know why. Matthew took a swig of ale that was already attached to his right hand. Hey, when did that get there?

Ah, well.

The blond finished the whole glass in less than half a minute. He hiccupped and smiled, feeling proud of himself. Eoleo would be proud of him, too. Matthew then suddenly thought of the first rational thing that he's thought of this whole day; or night, judging from the absence of sunlight.

Where were the others?

Matthew shook his head but quickly stopped and grunted in pain; his head was not in the most cooperative mood, he noticed. He rubbed at his temples and blinked a few times. Wow, even blinking proved to be a difficult feat. The venus adept tried to stand up but quickly fell to the ground, looks like it wasn't only his head that didn't want to cooperate with him. Matthew struggled to get up but slipped on something. It was probably water… or ale. Oh, how Matthew wished it was either of the two. The venus adept inhaled deeply and let out a strong breath. He gingerly copped a feel around his surroundings and felt something hard and misshapen. Matthew stood up and dusted off at his clothes and stretched his limbs to regain his balance.

The blond smiled again. He was sure that he didn't smile this much but he couldn't care less. Matthew looked down and furrowed his brows. It was Tyrell, sleeping with that trademark smile of his. The mars adept had his left arm draped over Karis' shoulder and his right arm was doing the same thing with Rief. Matthew smiled again, thinking how adorable the three looked. On longer inspection though, Tyrell was just using the two as pillows to hug. Guess Tyrell's face was what helped Matthew stand up earlier. Matthew gave a smile of gratitude towards his redhead friend, even though he was asleep. Guess it was Tyrell who made that noise earlier, now that he thinks about it.

Matthew then looked around and saw his other companions. Eoleo was lying down on the counter face first while Himi was sleeping on top of him. Amiti was mimicking Eoleo's pose only he was on the ground, and his butt was raised. Matthew winced while looking at Amiti. That's gotta hurt his spine. Judging from their surroundings, Matthew could tell that they were in some kind of bar. The blond smiled when he saw the other patrons sleeping on the floor. With broken plates and glasses and ale spilled everywhere. At least, Matthew hopes that was ale.

Tyrell, Karis, Rief, Amiti, Eoleo and Himi. Matthew nodded contentedly and smiled but then a thought occurred to him.

Where was Sveta?

The demi-human was nowhere to be seen and Matthew was suddenly filled with concern. He searched the whole room but to no avail. The blond bit at his lower lip and started to think but he quickly regretted that decision because thinking proved to make his temples throb. He took a half full glass of ale near Eoleo and chugged it down in the span of fifteen seconds. There was a storage room adjacent to him. Maybe Sveta was in there?

Matthew took another half full glass on a table near Tyrell, Karis and Rief and chugged it down. He wiped the ale that escaped from his mouth and smiled, opening the door to the storage room. What Matthew found inside the storage room surprised him; it surprised him to the extent where he almost felt sober.

The blond smiled because his assumptions were right. The demi-human was lying down on a strangely conveniently placed bed in the storage room. She was lying on her side, on a semi fetal position; giving Matthew a good view of her posterior. Matthew audibly gulped and felt his hands tingle; a small sliver of drool escaped his mouth. The blond was overcome by a strange desire to touch Sveta; even for just a few moments.

The venus adept took small steps towards the bed and he could feel his heart pumping frantically, as if it wanted to burst out from his chest. Matthew sat down on the bed and slowly placed his hands on Sveta. He smiled and let out a small chuckle when he felt Sveta, how tender and soft she was in different places yet her refined muscles provided a contrast that sent shivers down Matthew's spine. The venus adept breathed through his nostrils and continued to caress the sleeping demi-human, though inappropriate.

Matthew remembered that he would try to cop a feel on Sveta whenever she would fall unconscious in battle and he was reviving her. Though he never had a successful try before because it would take too long and the others would notice. But now he had an indefinite amount of time to cop as many feels as he desired and he just wished that time would slow down-

"You're being too rough~" Sveta purred and Matthew quickly discarded his arms and stood up. Not good, not good. She was probably awake the whole time! Matthew felt so nervous that he wanted to run away but a strong grip stopped him from escaping. Sveta shifted her head so that she was able to look at Matthew "Why did you stop?" She asked in a strangely seductive and unsatisfied tone. Matthew was about to speak when she literally threw him onto the bed and due to the lag that the venus adept was experiencing he was unable to do anything for the next few seconds.

The demi-human sat on his chest and took his right hand, giving each finger a good lick. Matthew felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster. Was this really happening? It felt so surreal yet real at the same time. Sveta giggled and placed Matthew's hand on one of her breasts "You left me hanging there earlier" Her voice musky as ever. She slid down and she was now sitting directly on Matthew's crotch area. The demi-human earned a yelp of surprise from the venus adept and she smiled seductively at him, leaning forward to give him a kiss. Matthew didn't push her away, he didn't resist. He felt like everything was happening too fast yet he didn't do anything to stop her. She slid down further and pushed Matthew's legs away, moving closer to his waist and removing his belt in one swift movement. Matthew felt his breathing become deeper and more irregular and he just looked at Sveta's eyes. Those mesmerizing emerald eyes glimmered in the moonlight and Matthew couldn't look away from them. She smiled and pulled the venus adept's pants down, quickly removing his undergarments as well.

She took his manhood in her hand as delicately as possible, trying her best not to scratch Matthew's prized possession with her claws. Sveta looked up at Matthew and kissed the tip of his manhood, smiling at the reaction that she got when the venus adept shivered in delight. She opened her mouth and took his manhood in it, getting a yelp and shiver in response. She played with the tip in her mouth and stroked the shaft in unison. Matthew leaned his head back and gripped at the sheets of the bed while Sveta started to take his whole manhood in her mouth. The venus adept gritted his teeth and gripped at the sheets harder; he was almost there. But Sveta stopped and proceeded to stroke him instead, all the tension left Matthew's body and he felt exhausted and unsatisfied. Judging from the sly grin on her face, she knew that he was about to climax and stopped.

Matthew sighed in disbelief and Sveta giggled. She stood up and removed all of her articles of clothing and sat on the venus adept's chest once more. Matthew frantically tried to remove his clothes as well, seeing as how it was starting to get quite humid in there and he didn't know why. Sveta laughed at him and helped him remove his clothes, discarding them wherever they may land. She bit her lip and went down, teasing him by slowly rubbing her womanhood over his pulsating blade. Matthew tried to even out his breathing but the anticipation and her teasing was killing him. She planted a quick kiss on Matthew's lips and inserted him inside of her, finding difficulty due to the fact that it was both their first times. The moment Matthew cleanly slid in inside of her she yelped in surprise and the venus adept felt a strange current pass through his entire body, making him shiver in delight. Sveta covered her mouth with both her hands and started to move up and down in a slow pace. Matthew covered his mouth with one of his hands afraid that he too, might make a noise. He planted his left arm on her right hip and he started to move as well.

Even though she had both of her hands on her face, Mathew could tell that she was smiling. Matthew took his hand off from his face and bit at his lip, placing his right arm on her left hip. The two got accustomed to their rhythm and started to go faster. And faster. And faster. Matthew felt like his hips were about to give out from all his thrusting but a strange force continually gave him the energy to thrust into her. Matthew winced when he felt her tightening up on him. She was close, Matthew could tell and he quickened his pace. Sveta removed her hands from her face and gripped at the sheets of the bed, letting out moans and squeals of delight as she neared her climax-

"Hey Matt! Breakfast is ready!"

Matthew woke up in his bed in the inn that they were staying at. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy. The venus adept sat up and felt a wet sensation near his crotch area and lifted the sheets. He silently cursed himself and threw the sheets away, quickly taking a new pair of pants to change into. Tyrell opened the door to the room and raised a brow at his friend "Hey man, breakfast is ready" Matthew nodded at his friend but the redhead looked at him strangely "Did you have a nightmare or something? I could hear you groaning from downstairs and you're covered in sweat!" Matthew shook his head and smiled at his friend, silently telling him to leave "Ah well, breakfast is downstairs if you still don't catch up. I told you that you should have not drank too much last night" Tyrell laughed as he went down the stairs.

Matthew had to get rid of those defiled sheets.

So was that whole thing just a dream?

Matthew hung his head in defeat.

"#* %!"

* * *

I am not too sure if Matthew's swear in the Apollo Lens was "#^ %!" or "#* !*. Couldn't really tell the difference in the YouTube video that I watched.

(I don't know why but the document editor doesn't want to save the "at" (a with the swirly thing around it) character to this fic. It should be between the asterisk/raised to and percent character. Oh well.)

Hope you guys like it.


End file.
